


Laugh Laugh (I Thought I'd Die)

by Wr1t3myWr0ngs



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Finale spoilers, The Mandalorian (TV) Season 2 Spoilers, potentially OOC regarding Boba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28160526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wr1t3myWr0ngs/pseuds/Wr1t3myWr0ngs
Summary: Boba finds out that Bo-Katan didn't get the dark saber. Its the funniest news Fett has heard in years. Din just wishes the other man would stop laughing.
Comments: 27
Kudos: 391





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't seen the last episode of season 2, be warned: there are spoilers in this. I may have a second chapter in a few days because I really like thinking about this scene, and the look on Bo-Katan's face was PRICELESS.
> 
> Because someone asked over on tumblr, the fic title is from the song "Laugh, Laugh" by The Beau Brummels.

Din had never heard Boba laugh before, frankly he wasn't sure if the man could. He had a wicked sense of humor, that much Din knew. Spending even a few minutes around Fett revealed a sharp and dry wit, borne from long years in battle and something else that until a few days ago, Din had no way of understanding. Finding out the other bounty hunter was a clone...well it explained a few things.

Standing inside the cargo bay to Slave 1, watching as Fett's shoulder shake with laughter, Din feels like he's been thrown into an alternate reality. Modulated by his helmet speakers, the bounty hunters already horse voice sounds especially rough— unaccustomed as it was to producing the noise. The effect is deeply unsettling.

Across the room Bo-Katan crosses her arms, unimpressed, her helmet carefully set down on one of the seats.

"It's not that funny." The red head admonishes, sounding slightly like a petulant child.

Privately, Din agrees with her although a part of him (buried deep past the still fresh grief of handing the child off to the Jedi) does see the humor. Not that he is going to voice either of those thoughts; Katan already has legitimate reason to fight him, the last thing he wants is to give her reason to break the reluctance she displayed on the bridge. As for Fett...well, Din doesn't want to find out what would happen if he interrupted the man.

"Oh, yes it is Princess,"

Behind the helmet, Din is certain the man is grinning like a fool, but at least his laugher has died down to mild chuckles.

Fett takes one last look between the sour expression in Bo-Katan's face and the Dark Saber held uselessly in Dins hands and shakes his head, laughing to himself and strides past the two Mandalorian on his way to the cockpit.

"Don't destroy my ship you two." He calls over his shoulder, the sound of his fading laughter echoing of the metal walls.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding out about the Dark Saber, but this time from Boba's perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was supposed to be a small thing like Din's perspective was, but I couldn't help myself. Enjoy.  
> Like with the first chapter, spoilers ahead.

Boba makes the jump to hyperspace at the last second. Although not thrilled at having to continually play taxi, especially now to Bo-Katan of all people, he knows the part he has to play in order for this to work. No matter how much he dislikes the woman, her plan is a good one. Its simple and to the point with plenty of room to improvise if things go wrong.

He pulls out of hyperspace not too far away, close enough for a quick pick up should they need it, but far enough out to not look suspicious. He waits for a few moments to see if anyone has followed him through, his finger on the trigger of the cannons, and only after a few minutes of silent watching does he allow himself to relax.

With his part over, he settles himself in for a wait. This should only take a few minutes if everything goes to plan. If it doesn't, well... Boba knows how to cut his losses. He will miss Fennec, both as a companion and as an asset, but he is certain she would understand. He busses himself by cleaning the launchers on his knee piece, careful to keep one eye on the chrono as time goes on. Fifteen minutes, then twenty go by and the former mercenary starts to get twitchy. He should have heard something by now. He reattaches the leg piece, making sure the leads to the rockets are properly attached, and gives it another five minutes. 

His communicator remains maddeningly silent.

He wrestles with himself for a moment, the voice in the back of his head reminding him that he already made the decision to leave if things go south. But he gave his word, and the other Mandalorian is a tough bastard. If he survives he will still want his child back.

_Dank Farrik_ , he’s starting to remember why he preferred to work alone.

Grumbling under his breath, Boba kicks Slave 1 into motion and readies the canons before jumping back into hyperspace. He is set for a fire fight should it come to that but when he pulls out, the airspace around the Imperil cruiser is quiet. Boba is not sure that is a good thing, but at least he isn't being shot at. Getting into the docking bay is similarly easy, and as Slave 1′s internal gyros stabilize the cabin for landing, he spots an old x-wing. Its non imperial but that's the only thing he can say for certain. He makes sure his blaster is set to kill, not trusting the company he might find once he disembarks. 

The cruiser is quiet in the way battle fields are with only the dead to fill them. Slowly, he makes his way around the scattered bodies of storm troopers and pilots alike. The further he gets through the hanger, the more there is to see. Not all of the remains, he realizes, are human. Chunks of black droid parts litter the ground, cut apart with vicious blows, rendering the Dark Troopers to nothing but scrap. As far as he is aware, the only tool that could cause this kind of damage on the ship is in the possession of Moff Gideon. Somehow, Boba doubts the Imperial would scrap his own elite troops.

The elevator at the far end of the hanger beeps down, alerting Fett to the approach of someone new. He slides his blaster from its holster, flicking off the safety with a practiced motion and waits. When the doors open, his heart sinks in his chest as the last person he ever wanted to or thought he would see again emerges.

Across the room, Luke Skywalker blinks at the bounty hunter, his face briefly showing the confusion that lingers in his eyes before stepping out of the lift towards the x-wing. A blue astromech follows him closely, and in his arms, the child coos happily. Through the pounding of his heart in his ears, understanding begins to dawn. Djarin had mentioned finding a Jedi to teach the child, and the man before him is most certainly a Jedi. But Boba can’t be certain of what is going on, nor is he about to take the other mans word - he’s not such an old fool as to trust a Jedi yet.

“Not so fast.”

Like it or not, he is in the other Mandalorian’s debt, and he will be damned if some man almost Fifteen years his junior is going to keep him from honoring his word, Jedi or not.

The astromech beeps wildly, but Skywalker rests a hand on the little droids dome in response, obligingly coming to a halt and silencing the the unit.

“Easy R2,”

Boba thinks he sees the hint of a smile flash across the Jedi’s face as he speaks to the droid, but it is quickly gone under the calm mask.

“R2 says you look good for a man that's supposed to be dead.”

Under his bucket, Boba lifts an eye brow. His binary isn't the best, but he distinctly caught a few creative choice swears in the droids short rant.

“I got better.”

If the Jedi thinks he is going to get more out of him then that, Boba is all too happy to prove the man wrong. The two lapse into an uncomfortable silence, broken only by the occasional whistle from the droid and cooing of the child.

Eventually the lift chimes for a second time, and the rest of the crew exit, only to stop confused at the scene before them. Although a little mussed and worse for wear, everyone seems to be unharmed, including Gideon who is being unceremoniously dragged along behind Dune. Beside her Shand nods once questioningly, her hand inching to where her blaster sits on her hip. It takes Boba a moment to find the person he is looking for. He is startled to find that Din is without his helmet, the beskar object held loosely in one hand. That's about all he notices, choosing to keep the majority of his attention on the Jedi.

He has questions, lots of them, but they will have to wait.

“Is he good?”

Fett ignores the voice in his head that protests classifying any Jedi as being ‘good’. 

Din nods once, the motion jerkey, and his voice is rough with emotion.

“Yes,”

It looks like the Mandalorian wants to say more, but isn't sure how to. That’s alright, Boba knows what he needs to. He slides the blaster back into its holster with practiced ease, and Skywalker nods his head in thanks before continuing without a word to the x-wing.

He turns his attention back to the helmetless Mandalorian, gesturing to Gideon.

“What do you want to do with him?”

The other mans face is disturbingly blank, but he puts on a good effort to act engaged anyway.

“Do you have any carbonite?”

From behind him in the direction of the X-wing, Boba catches what sounds suspiciously like a choked off laugh but its lost under the noise of the cockpit closing. He grits his teeth, ignoring the Jedi, and nods in confirmation.

Without further preamble, the group marches their prisoner into the hold of Slave 1. Boba directs Dune to the carbonite freezer, and she and Shand happily drag the imperial away.

All except for Din head deeper into the ship, and Boba catches him waiting on the ramp. At some point, he had returned his helmet to his head, but it does nothing to disguise his sadness as he watches the x-wing prepare and eventually fly off. Only once the other ship is out of sight does he turn to join the others.

Back lit by the harsh light of the hanger bay, Boba notices something on the other mans hip that he was certain had not been there when he left. It takes him a moment to process what he is seeing, disbelief warring with a cautious joy. A quick look at Bo-Katan and the sour expression on her face is enough to dispel any lingering doubts. Joy unlike any he can remember fills him, and he can feel his lips pull up into a wicked grin.

“Are you alright Fett?” Din asks, having caught the other man staring. The comment draws Katan’s focus, and it takes her all of a second to realize what has caught the older bounty hunters attention. Despite not saying a word, she bristles as if Fett had spit on her.

His joy transmutes into a manic glee, and only one thought dominates his mind: _This is priceless._

All the hardships of the past few years are worth it to see Bo-katan Kryze have to subjugate herself, however briefly it may end up, to the rule of a Mand’alor that knows nothing about the implications.

Words fail him in a way that Boba doesn’t think they have in his life, too busy trying to keep from bursting into laughter. He fails, and it slips out of him with the force of a small explosion. The sound is rough from disuse, and the distortion from the modulator doesn't help either. 

Helpless to stop the sound, Fett settles for pointing dumbly at the dark saber on Din’s hip and then to Bo-Katan.

“I don’t want it.” The silver Mando offers as if trying to explain himself. The admission only makes Fett laugh harder, tilting his head back as the sound pours out of him.

Of course Djarin doesn’t want it. Although he has only spent a few weeks in the company of the other man, Boba has learned one thing about him, and its that the man actively avoids putting himself in a position of authority. In his minds eye, he can picture how it must have gone down. Hell, Din probably tried to hand it to her, just like it was handed to her last time. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he catches Kryze crossing her arms, her face pinched.

“Its not that funny.”

Djarin’s body language screams discomfort, and Boba decides to take pity on the man, forcing himself to gain control of his laugher.

“Oh,” Boba turns to the sour faced heiress, “Yes it is, _Princess.”_

Before she can respond, Boba walks away from the disgruntled pair, still chuckling to himself. He’s halfway to the ladder that leads to the cockpit when it occurs to him that leaving the new Mand’alor alone with the woman who has been making a bid for that position of power nearly her entire life, might not be the best decision.

Ah well, she hasn’t killed Djarin yet, but just in case Boba calls over his shoulder.

“Don’t destroy my ship you two.”

If they kill each other, that's their problem, but they better not wreck the interior. As he sits down in to the pilots seat a new thought occurs to him. Maybe Fennec has a copy of the security footage of the moment Din walked in. He’ll have to ask.

**Author's Note:**

> If you feel like screaming about the finale or Star Wars in general, come find me on Tumblr @wr1t3-my-wr0ngs.  
> Also, I am 100% in love with the way Boba calls Bo- Katan 'Princess'. You can actually hear the "(derogatory)" following the word.


End file.
